HETALIA PERTEMUAN KITA
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Jerman, Italia dan Jepang ketemuan di Teraskota. Mereka makan dan ngumpul di Sarpino's. Teraskota adalah pusat hiburan yang ada di BSD.


HETALIA!

Tokoh :

-Jerman

-Jepang

-Italia

Pada suatu hari di Teraskota, tepatnya di BSD, ada tiga pemuda yang saling bertemu. Mereka memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dan juga postur yang beragam. Mereka bertemu untuk sekadar jalan-jalan dan nongkrong. Ketiga pemuda tersebut adalah anggota Axis Powers Hetalia yang termasuk negara fasis (Blok Poros). Mereka adalah Jerman, Jepang dan Italia Utara yang ikut dalam Perang Dunia 2.

Saat Jepang berdiri di lobby, Italia dan Jerman datang. Mereka akan bertemu di sebuah resto sekadar melepas lelah setelah bekerja.

"Nanti kita ke Sarpino's ya!" kata Jerman dengan semangat.

"Iya..." kata Jepang enteng.

"Asyik ada PASTAAA!" teriak Italia dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh lupa, ini kan jam makan siang!" kata Jerman kesal.

"Yah, Jerman! Kamu sih -_-" kata Italia dengan nada sebal.

"Kita makan siang yuk!" kata Jerman lagi.

"Yey, kita akan mengisi perut kita di Sarpino's!" sahut Jepang.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Sarpino's setelah ada teriakan Italia. Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ternyata cukup banyak tempat duduk yang terisi, tetapi masih ada yang kosong. Akhirnya mereka memilih di tengah karena lebih nyaman. Setelah duduk, mereka mendapat daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh seorang pelayan. Setiap orang akan mendapat satu daftar menu agar tidak berebut. Mereka membaca daftar menu dan memikirkan menu apa yang akan dia pesan.

Setelah 15 menit mengubek daftar menu, akhirnya mereka menemukan menu yang mereka inginkan! Mereka pun senang dengan menu yang ada di Sarpino's

"Saya minta Pizza Classico Italiano 1!" kata Italia kepada pelayan.

"Sama Spaghetti Bolognaise 3!" kata Italia lagi.

"Chicken Wings 10 biji pake saos honey mustard!" kata Jerman setelah Italia.

"Mau minum apa?" kata pelayan kepada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Bir Bintang." kata Jerman.

"Capuccino." kata Italia.

"Air putih aja!" kata Jepang.

Kemudian mereka menunggu pesanan mereka sambil mengobrol tentang pernikahan Pangeran William dan Kate Middleton. Mereka pun mengobrol tentang Royal Wedding yang kemarin malam ditayangkan di televisi.

"Kemarin kalian nonton Royal Wedding nggak?" tanya Jerman.

"Iya dong! Aku nonton di Metro TV!" sahut Italia.

"Kayaknya aku nonton. Tapi kepotong ama iklan -_-" kata Jepang.

"Sebagian besar stasiun televisi khusus berita banyak menayangkan siaran langsung pernikahan William-Kate dari London." Italia menjelaskan.

"Di mana sih tempatnya?" tanya Jepang dengan heran.

"Di Gereja Westminster Abbey." kata Italia seraya menjelaskan kepada Jepang.

"Pantesan gerejanya udah tua!" sahut Jepang.

"Dibangun tahun berapa?" tanya Jepang kepada Jerman.

"Tahun 1080." kata Jerman.

"Wah, udah ratusan tahun umurnya!" kata Italia dengan kagum.

"Gereja Westminster Abbey memiliki sejarah yang panjang sejak dibangun." kata Jerman.

"Di situ banyak Raja Inggris yang dinobatkan." kata Italia.

"Katanya di Westminster Abbey juga ada makam raja." kata Jepang di depan Jerman.

"Iya, Raja Henry V dimakamin di situ." kata Jerman lagi.

"Ternyata banyak juga tokoh-tokoh terkenal Inggris yang dimakamin di situ!" kata Italia.

"Ada berapa Royal Wedding di gereja Westminster Abbey?" tanya Jepang.

"16!" sahut Jerman dan Italia serempak.

"Udah ya, bentar lagi pesanan kita datang." kata Italia melembut.

Kemudian menu pesanan mereka datang. Lalu, mereka menyantap hidangan dengan santai dan tenang. Mereka sangat menikmati makanan tersebut, seperti kita pada saat makan di restoran. Setelah makan chicken wings, mereka pun menyantap spaghetti saus bolognaise. Mereka makan dengan lahap dan sampai habis. Kemudian mereka makan pizza pesanan Italia. Jatah bagi tiap orang tidaklah sama, mengingat Italia yang gemar makan pizza. Pizza tersebut memiliki 8 bagian, yang seharusnya dimakan oleh sekitar 4 orang. Tetapi tidak bagi anggota Hetalia. Ada yang mendapat 2 potong, ada yang mendapat 4 potong. Italia mendapat 4 potong kebetulan karena suka dengan pizza, sedangkan Jepang dan Jerman mendapat masing-masing 2 potong. Setelah menghabiskan pizza, mereka pun menyantap minuman masing-masing. Akan tetapi, minuman Jerman tidak habis gara-gara memikirkan pasangan William-Kate.

"Jerman, kenapa birmu nggak habis?" tanya Italia heran.

"Karena aku lagi mikirin William-Kate." kata Jerman enteng.

"Ya abis sih gara-gara ada berita -_-" ketus Italia.

"Hah, gara-gara William-Kate, aku jadi nggak konsen minum bir!" teriak Jerman penuh kekesalan.

"Dasar kau, minumnya nggak habis! Aku gaplok ya, Jerman!" ancam Italia.

"Uuuuuhhhhh!" teriak Jerman setelah ancaman Italia terdengar.

"Aku gaplok ya kamu! Satu, dua, tiga, mulai!" ketus Italia.

"Italia, jangan kasar sama Jerman. Masak ada orang yang minumnya nggak abis bisa berantem. Harusnya kamu nggak boleh gitu. Itu sadis lho." kata Jepang dengan halus.

"Iya, aku berjanji akan sopan sama Jerman." kata Italia setelah ada saran dari Jepang.

"Maaf, tadi aku kasar sama kamu tadi gara-gara minuman nggak habis." kata Jerman.

"Makasih ya..." kata Jerman setelah meminta maaf kepada Italia.

"Sama-sama ya..." kata Italia.

Setelah makan siang, mereka pun akan menonton pertunjukan shuffle bersama.

"Ayo kita nonton shuffle!" kata Jerman seraya mengajak untuk menonton film.

"Asyik! Ada pertunjukan!" kata Jepang dengan yakin.

"Aksinya pasti bagus-bagus dan keren lagi!" sahut Italia.

"Pasti lah..." kata Jepang dengan sangat sangat enteng.

Setelah itu, mereka menonton shuffle selama 1 jam. Sepanjang pertunjukan, banyak sekali orang yang menonton dan berkerumun di dekat Hotel Santika, di belakang Teraskota. Para penonton berdiri dengan membentuk lingkaran. Mereka selalu bertepuk tangan dan berteriak untuk mendukung para penari shuffle. Anggota Hetalia pun tak mau kalah dengan para remaja yang ada di Teraskota untuk menonton shuffle. Mereka yang berpakaian militer pun bisa berdampingan dengan remaja yang umumnya mengenakan busana casual seperti kaus dan celana jins.

Setelah menonton shuffle, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah Jerman. Mereka memang tinggal satu atap dengan Jerman. Ketiga negara fasis tersebut tinggal di rumah dua lantai di kawasan BSD.

~TBC~


End file.
